I'd Follow You
by TheDay'sEye
Summary: Edward always said he would divorce Bella if she found Mr.Right - now she has and he won't sign the papers. Is he Mr. Right? What secrets does her family hold and will Mr. Right ever get to hear them? OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Follow You (rewrite)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This will be a M for dark(ish) themes.**

-/-/-

**Edward's POV:  
**

My eyes scrunched tightly together as the sunlight streamed in through the gap between the loosely drawn curtains that hung over the one window of my bedroom. Running my tongue over my teeth I could taste a mix of all the drinks and sleep that filled my mouth. My muscles groaned as I moved into a sitting position only to feel them all tighten as the cold hit them as the sheet fell down to my hips. The sheet was yanked to the right suddenly and my eyes followed to see what had caused me to become even colder.

"Fuck!" I hissed as quietly as I could.

_Really lowered your standers last night Cullen. Tanya! Really? _

After quickly rubbing my face I checked to see if Tanya was really in my bed. She was. My tongue ran over my teeth again and this time I could taste Tanya's signature perfume in my mouth. Groggily I pushed myself off my bed and towards the en-suit to clean myself.

_You're going to need more than a shower to get Tanya off you, Cullen. _

Deciding that multitasking was the best option I took my toothbrush and toothpaste into the shower and started trying to rid my mouth of the disgusting mixture of tastes and textures that were living in it. The warm water felt like heaven against my skin, maybe because my left half of my body was still all bruised up or maybe it was just because I was washing Tanya off me. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back and enjoyed as the water fell on my face. Blindly my left hand searched for my shower gel, only to find in empty, my hand continued till it found the other shower gel that the shower housed.

_Torture yourself, why don't you Edward. _

Grimacing as my hands started to work Bella's strawberry smelling body-wash into my skin. I tried not to breath too deeply but it just smelt _so_ good. My body started to react the way I knew it would so I quickly turned the water to cold and gritted my teeth as it woke me up completely and caused me to jerk my whole body meaning the left side of my chest screamed at me in agony. After taking a deep calming breath the shower was turned off and my body was towelled dried.

I didn't want to risk walking naked into my room encase Tanya was awake so I grabbed a pair of pyjama pants that had been thrown in the wash basket that we kept in the bathroom a few days ago and pulled them on before quickly dashing from bathroom to bedroom and bedroom to hall.

_Here is some toast Tanya, now could you please leave before my family turns up?_ To pathetic sounding; I do have a reputation to uphold. _Eat this and leave? _To harsh, though it is Tanya. _I had fun, we should do this again . . . just not any time soon?_ To much of a blatant lie.

Just as I walked past the front door it swung open and my roomate came rushing through. She crashed into me obviously not knowing I was there, automatically my hands wrapped around her to keep her steady. My body moved with hers as she let out a long sigh before slowly closing the door and turning in my arms to face me.

Her make up from last night was still on her face, she looked like a hung over panda and her hair had been roughly tied into a loose bun which meant that pieces of her fair brown hair had fallen into her heart shaped face. She'd always look beautiful to me; even if her _way_ too short black dress was on backward.

"Fun night?" I joked when she gave me that smile that made me smile back. She made a grumbling noise before softly dragging me towards the kitchen – she had not forgotten my injures and she wasn't going to let me forget them either. She had spent most of yesterday bollocking me for putting too much weight on my chest.

_Don't complain Cullen, you love it._

"Not really. Alice and Jasper bailed so I had to play peace keeper between Emmett and Rosalie." Her voice was a little groggy and she kept snapping everyone's names. "Emmett would get mad and go buy more drinks when he saw Rosalie dance with someone but didn't go and talk to her, so she kept doing it. And then Rosalie would want to do a shot every time some girl hit on Emmett . . . I drank a lot last night." she groaned at the end but sent me a thankful smile as I placed a glass of apple juice down on the table next to where she was resting her head.

"So you just got home now because you were with Emmett and Rosalie?" I didn't bother trying to hide my scepticism in my voice. I wished she had been with Emmett and Rosalie but we both knew that she had hooked up with someone.

"Shut up Edward. Once I woke up I realized I'd made a mistake" _That makes two of us then._ She snapped at me as she slowly sipped on her drink. I was about to sit down and start drinking my own juice when someone started banging on my door. My family let themselves in and from the suddenly guilty pleading look Bella was sending me, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was at our door.

Sighing I made my way toward the door, making sure to send her a quick glare before opening it. I faintly picked up her groan as I fully opened the door to see who she had spent the night with. After two years of pretending I was a master of hiding my emotions around Bella and her _lovers _but a huge part of me enjoyed the satisfaction of watching the men she had been with get a look of fear when I open the door.

Her latest conquest was not her normal type. In fact a part of me saw him as a threat. He was smaller than me by quiet a bit but you could tell he worked out at least twice a week. His suite was crumbled looking and he looked like he had just ran up the stairs to my two floored flat. He was also a redhead, and normally Bella didn't go for redheads.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked as calmly as I could, really all I wanted to do was punch his face until it collapsed in on itself. I didn't bother flexing quickly, his eyes were still on the huge bruise that went down my left side and the few random scares that were scattered over my pecks. My patients was started to slip so I quickly snapped fingers in his face causing his head to snap up. For a second his eyes connected with mine and I saw what I always saw; the second of pure fear . . . that was there because my face was blank but my eyes looked like I was ready to murder someone – and I was.

He looked down before standing up to his full height and squiring his shoulders. Without meaning to my right eyebrow slowly started to move higher. _Is he trying to intimidate me? _

"Does Bella live here?" He finally spoke.

"Yes." I kept my answer short just for the hell of it. It had been a few weeks since anyone had come calling for Bella and I wanted a bit of fun.

"Is she home?" He huffed and tried to look over my shoulder. I moved to block his view and pulled the door closer so he could only see me.

This was a fun part. "Why are you looking for my wife?" My voice was calm and sounded pleasant but if he has sense he would realize the smile on my face was anything but.

I loved watching the blood drain from their faces before they flushed as their minds tried to think of an excuse. Slowly I brought up my ringed hand and twirled the simple gold band on my ring finger before my hand formed a fist.

His mouth opened and closed a few times. _Really? This is her type now? _He did surprise me when he gave me a once over and closed his eyes for a second before blowing out a large breath and just turning and walking away from my home. Now that had never happened before.

Bewildered I felt myself close the door. Bella's hug brought me back to earth, my hands slowly moved up and down her back until she gave me a thankful smile and moved me towards the kitchen again.

_Maybe I'm more intimidating when I'm all bruised up?_

"Thanks for that." she beamed at me before grabbing a loaf of bread and filling our huge toaster with eight pieces of toast "Now drink your juice; you still look like shit." She ordered before motioning to my chest. I sent her a quick smile before downing the juice and pulling her onto my lap. Her body felt right against mine but that was something I couldn't dwell on.

The toast popped as the front door opened and Emmett strolled in looking way to clean and merry. His almost seven foot frame moves towards Bella and gives her his normal greeting by kissing her on the top of her head. She smiled at him before giving him four pieces of toast and another two to give to me.

He sits down next to me and passes me the butter without looking me in the eyes. I continue to glare at him until he looks up and tries to work his stupid dimples on me.

"Sorry" He mouthed with a apologetic shrug. My eyes rolled as I took a huge bite of my food. We both knew that I forgave him for taking her out and getting her drunk and then letting her go off with some random man . . . I just didn't like it.

"You just get in Bells?" Emmett asked. My eyes rolled again. His own eyes were looking at her with a look of annoyance. My elbow connected with his arm before she could see how he was looking at her. Emmett huffed at me before facing Bella again, this time with a blank look covering his face.

"Uh yeh. Never again Emmett." Bella spoke sternly but we all knew that next week the same thing would happen.

Emmett grabbed an old newspaper and started to flick through it as Bella started to flick through the book she always keeps in the kitchen. It was mornings like this that made me happy we had such a large kitchen; it was always a full house on a Sunday morning.

"Eddie? Eddie are you here?" Tanya's voice hit us a few seconds before she stumbled into the kitchen pulling her dress on to cover her properly. _If that's what you call properly, I can see her nipples. Urck. _Bella's head whipped to my direction and she placed her book down a little too calmly for my likely. Emmett coughed to hide his giggle before he slowly flicked the page of the newspaper over and pretended to read it – his stupid ass smirk gave him away.

"Eddie . . . what is _Tanya_ doing in my kitchen?" Bella asked through clenched teeth and a small smile.

"Oh! You must be Eddie's sister. You did say you had a sister last night, right?" Tanya's second question was directed toward me. Tanya was the towns slut . . . she just didn't know any of the woman in it . . . unless you believe the rumours about her and Lauren Newton.

"Yeh, I have a sister but -" I started before being interrupted by Bella.

"I'm his wife. Now do I need to feed your ass before I kick you out or are you going to leave on your own?We will have a full kitchen in a few minutes . . . " Bella asked pleasantly as she twirled her ring and pointing towards hers and then mine before picking up her book and flicking back to where she had left it.

Emmett who had been busy getting more toast dropped a plate of eight pieces on the table before shooting me a "_really?"_ look. Tanya's eyes landed on the plate and I just knew she was going to say something stupid.

"Eddie, you lied to me!" She screeched but never let me answer. "And you have children!" Tanya spat the last word and my own head lolled backwards and my hands rubbed my face._ Edward you brought this on yourself. You dick._ I heard Emmett curse as Bella slammed her book down.

Peering through my fingers I saw the look my wife was giving me. I was in the shit. I wanted to blame Tanya, it was sort of an innocent guess . . . but it only added salt in the wounds. Standing up I sent my very pissed off wife an apologetic smile before dragging Tanya towards the front door.

"You need to leave now." My voice sounded cold and a part of me felt bad; Tanya didn't know, only a few people did. It wasn't her fault. I could hear her babbling some crap about doing it again when my wife was out of town but I was concentrating on ignoring the looks my baby sister and her husband were sending me as they exited the lift I forced Tanya into.

"CALL ME!" Tanya's slightly hysterical voice croaked as the lift closed and started to go down.

"What the hell was that?" Alice giggled as she let herself into my house. Jasper punched me in my good shoulder and sent me a "_what the fuck?" _look. _Yeh, I know!_ Deciding that facing Bella at this moment in time would be a bad idea I just stood and listened to the chatter from the kitchen, once Emmett asked where I was I closed the door slightly only to have it pushed back at me as Rosalie came barrelling it.

"There was some totally fucktard crying in the lift . . . is having sex with you that bad Edward?" Rosalie giggled before winking at me and kissing my cheek and tying her blonde hair up.

No one else noticed her deep breath before she walked into the kitchen or the fake smile she planted on knowing that Emmett would be in there. My brother-in-law is an idiot for letting the one person who understood him fully slip away . . . not that I'm any better. Emmett thought Rosalie was cheating on him and just dumped her straight away; it took weeks to find out why. No one had actually told Rosalie the reason because we all know it would break her heart completely.

Reaching the kitchen just in time to listen to Alice and Jasper say their excuse for bailing the night before reminded me once again that I had spent the night with another woman and my wife had spent the night with another man. Normally when I'm not working Bella stays at home with me and we do the typical "best friends things" but last night she was all dressed up and ready to go out by the time I had got back from my dad's house.

"_Why are you so dressed up? Got a hot date?" I forced a chuckle onto the end. Please say no. Please say no. _

_For a split second Bella looked at me and her smile slipped before a bigger one jumped onto her face. _

"_I'm going out with everyone. You coming?" Her voice sounded on edge almost like she didn't want me to go. Did I want to spend the night watching her dance with other men? Hell no! Was I going to torture myself more than normal and go? Not a chance in hell!_

"_Nope. I need to order some stuff and do stuff." That sounded pathetic but hopefully she's buy it. Her brown eyes looked me over before a scowl jumped onto her face. _

"_Fine. Suite yourself Edward. I'll text you later on so you won't have to worry about staying up." That was code for: I'm going to have sex with someone and don't want you ringing me in the middle of it. _

_She left pretty soon after but not before kissing my cheek and letting me hold her for a little longer than your meant to hold your roommate. _

Throughout the morning Bella became angrier before she finally snapped and stormed upstairs mumbling to herself. Emmett wanted to go apologize knowing that part of the reason she was so mad was due to him and Rosalie – once again we were all playing the "Keeping Emmett from saying something really stupid and making Rosalie kill him" game. KMFSRSAMRKH for short.

"Sit down. I'll go." I told him as I slowly dragged my body upstairs.

Perk of living with the love of you life who doesn't know she is the love of your life: Get to see her naked. Con of living with the love of your life who doesn't know she is the love of your life: Get to see her naked.

Slowly my body moved into the bedroom onto to come to a halt when I almost slammed into Bella only covered in a towel. She seemed to be in an almost trance as she looked at our bed with her head cocked to the left. Her hair was hiding her face from me.

"What's up Bella?" I asked slowly as I waved my hand in front of her face. Her head snapped up but she didn't look at me she just turned and beckoned me to follow her as she entered the bathroom. _Heaven and Hell. _

Forcing myself to sit on the bathroom counter and to not touch her is one of the hardest things I ever have to do. Forget my job, I should get paid for this shit. I kept my eyes on her face as she took of the towel and stepped into the water from the shower.

_Do not look down. **Do it, just a peak. **You are a gentleman, Esme would be disappointed in you.** She's your wife: look at her, claim her as your own. **She doesn't want you that way Edward. **. . . You have a point. **_

_**Fucking morals. **_

"Edward?" Bella asked as she went to grab her shower-gel. My eyes stayed on the shelf that housed my empty bottle and our shampoos.

"Yes?"

She paused before speaking but her voice was firm when she spoke. "You know you said you'd divorce me only if I meet Mr. Right? Do you ever want to take that back?"

_NO!_ "No!" My own voice has risen in volume. I quickly breathed in and out before continuing. "Why would you think that? I love yo-our cooking, why wouldn't I want to be married to you?" _Smooth Edward. Real smooth. _

She let out a chuckle before stepping out and wrapping herself in the towel again. I looked her dead in the face when she came to stand in between my legs and wrapped her arms around me. Not caring that she was wet from her shower I embraced her quickly but firmly.

"So as soon as I meet Mr. Right, you'll divorce me?" she asked again. I gave her a tight smile at best.

_Nope. Sorry sugar tits but hell no. _"Of course." I almost sounded convincing.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, Bella seemed a little off but I guessed she was still pissed at me for what Tanya had said. Rosalie had tried to talk to Emmett but Alice had dragged her shopping and they had only just returned and were in the middle of a rant about some woman who wore purple and green (I don't know why they were so upset about it) when Bella squealed and rushed off with her phone.

Jasper was checking out the bruises on my chest when Bella came back downstairs in a completely new outfit. Jasper pinched me when he noticed my scowl.

"Why?" I snapped before pushing my hands away and pulling my wife beater down and hissing when I brush nearly all the cuts.

"To stop you getting your ass handed to you." He hissed back before turning to face Bella.

Bella and Jasper were far from close. They would take a bullet for each other no doubt but they haven't seen eye to eye since we were all kids.

"You're very dressed up. You look nice though." He quickly added when he saw the look she shot him.

"I'm going on a date." Bella answered proudly. It took most of my concentration to stop my face become a sneer, I could feel my right eye twitching though.

"A date?" Emmett asked the same question I wanted to ask. Neither of us did dates, we did one night stands.

Her blue dress twirled when she walked towards the kitchen. She had heels on. _She never wore heels for me . . . that's because you **never** took her on a date, dickward. _Alice and Rosalie nudged each other before walking to the kitchen with confused looks on their faces.

"Yeh. I thought it would be nice way to spend the night before I go see mom." Bella called back from the kitchen. Emmett froze before looking at me for an explanation. I was just as confused as him.

She could have at least told me she was going to fucking Florida. Letting out a frustrated growl I stomped into the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie left as soon as they saw me and turned to hide in the living room.

"First of all, since when do you go on dates? And second why didn't you tell me that you were going to Florida?" I snapped as soon as we were alone. My voice started to become louder near the end but I really didn't fucking care.

"I go dates because I want to get away from you and this fucked up marriage! I want to meet a nice guy and not watch as he runs away when I say "_Actually I'm married". _I want to make love with someone and not just some cheap _fuck_. You know what, fuck you Edward! Who to hell do you think you are getting all angry because I want to go see my mom!" She bellowed at me before trying to shove me away.

"You haven't been to see your mom since we lost the baby Isabella! And I think I'm your fucking husband you demented bitch! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Do you think I want this! Do you think I want to be stuck in this mother fucking cycle all my life!" I heard myself bellow back at her before my own words went through my head.

"Shit. Bella, I didn't . . . fuck I'm sorry."

I lurched forward to try and reach her before she made a run for the door. I stopped when she locked her tear clouded brown eyes with mine.

"I just want to be loved Edward." her voice was so faint and broke multiple times. Her words hit me and my body froze and slowly started sink into the nearest chair.

Nothing was really making sense anymore. One second there were loud noises and then the next there was silence. Bella was staying, Bella was leaving. I was being screamed at, I was being ignored. It was light, it was dark.

_But I love you. _

-/-/-/-/-

**Bella's POV. (5 years later)**

To say I hated the woman in front of me would be just about right. I didn't loath her _yet_, but she was ruining my perfect mood.

"No. Is this a joke Mike? Tell me this is a joke because there is no way this could be happening to me." Karen Newton stated as she shot a glare my way. Karen was very good at keeping a smile in place though.

There was a click and a flash as Karen gave Mike a tight hug before grasping my left hand and glaring at the ring that had been given to an hour earlier.

"Mother, we love each other. Can you not just be happy for me?" Mike sighed as he posed for another photo. The fake smile on my face was starting to crack with each second.

"We will be talking about this later." Karen warned before pulling me into a ridiculously tight hug for a woman who was just skin and bone. Her hissing breath curdled around my ear before she moved away and shot another quick glare at my ring.

"Mr Newton! Mr Newton! How did you propose?" Some random reporter screamed from the near constant stalkers that Mrs Newton enjoyed the company of so much.

Mike's arm slid around my waist and I couldn't stop the real smile that slithered onto my face when he placed a kiss on my head. It had been hard getting used to the followers of the Newton family but over time I just learned to ignore them.

"When are we going to meet her family?" Someone else asked.

**Shit**.

The night passed in stages. Pictures been taken. Uncomfortable meal. Freaking out in the bathroom. Trying to hide my freaking out from Mike. Rushing into the car.

"Do you think we should tell them together?" Mike asked as he played with my hand. He was still looking at the window with a content smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"Your parents, do you think we should tell them together?"

"NO. I mean, I haven't been home in a long time and they really don't do change well. Would you mind if I tell them on my own first?" I was begging. Not going to lie, I was even trying to flutter my eyelashes.

"Oh I can never say no to you. I am going to have to meet them some time before the wedding Isabella." Mike chuckled before placing a kiss on my head and letting me out at my apartment.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. One last minute journey to Forks. One Isabella having a panic attack after saying goodbye to her fiance. One panic attack as soon as I was on the move. Fuck this shit.

The whole time I was making my way back to Forks my heart was in my stomach. My head felt like someone had punched it – over and over. Taking a calming deep breath I answered my phone as I pulled to the side of the road.

"Some best friend you are. No message saying _"I'm engaged!"_, no I have to find out with everyone else when the devil Newton made a public statement. Where the hell are you anyway?" Angela complained at me. I felt a bitter smile slide onto my face as I answered her.

"In Forks."

There was three beats of silence before I could hear her let out a low whistle.

"I'd forgotten about that." she admitted. _You and me both. _She must have guessed what I was going to say because she continued speaking. "Well good luck. I don't really think there is a saying for this sort of thing so I'm going to make one up . . . To marry the one you love, get rid of the glove."

I snorted.

"That doesn't even make sense. But thank you for your words of wisdom. I shall now go . . . get rid of the glove." Chuckling we said our goodbyes as I started the car up again.

My body was on automatic. Forks hadn't really changed. I avoided the part of town my dad lived in and headed straight to the graveyard that was on the outskirts of town. Part of me expected to step into a horror movie as soon as the car door clicked shut but it was a clear day and everything was calm. And it made me feel edgy.

Feeling the gravel through the shoes I wondered around until I found the ridiculously large gravestone that I honestly thought looked a little bit tacky – but that was what she had wanted. Looking down it was very clear that no one had been here in over a year. Brushing away an old cigarette butt I tried to think over a reason for her wanting to be left to rest in Forks.

"You hated Forks mom." I stated as I ran my fingers over her name.

Renee Dwyer. Apart from her name there wasn't really anything else on the grave. No beloved mother, no loving wife, not even a best friend.

"So I'm getting married _again_. He's a great guy, you would have liked him. He has a real job as well, I know that -" I stopped myself from going on a rant about stuff I was no longer involved with. "Sorry I haven't been to see you, you can thank Edward for me being here now. I know how much that fact must irate you. God you hated him." Chuckling I pushed myself away from her grave. Talking about Edward only reminded me about why I was back here.

"I've got to go and sort all the stuff out. I'll come and see you again before I leave tomorrow." I felt pathetic mumbling to a block of stone. Sighing I made my way back to my car.

It had started to become almost misty as I got closer and closer to my old home. Hardly anything had changed in five years and it was unsettling. Pulling up at the entrance of my old building it was even more disconcerting to find that there was no car in the space that I used to park in. I pulled in and quickly got out the car. A part of me thought my car would blow up the second I entered the spot.

"You can't park there!" A gruff voice yelled from the entrance of the park that was next to the apartment block. Huffing I turned to see who was the fucking space monitor.

"Listen! I'm going to be te-" my words cut off when I realized that Jasper Hale was stood in front of me with squinted eyes and a confused expression on his face. As he stormed towards me all I could really concentrate on was that his hair was really short now. He had always been the type to just let it grow.

"Aren't you a sight for saw eyes." He actually chuckled at me once we were stood next to each other. It pissed me off that he seemed so at ease when all I wanted to do was crawl back into my car and hide.

"Yeh, well." I cleared my throat before speaking again, in hope that my voice would sound slightly more normal. "So, how are you then?" I asked pathetically as my eyes met with his quickly. His blue eyes seemed happy to see me; but I knew that was a lie. He chuckled before answering.

"I'm not too bad, I'm going to guess and say you're doing good." His eyes shot to my ring before his eyebrows pushed together and he gave me a hesitant smile.

_Stop being a bitch to him, he's trying to be nice . . . for once. **Let it go, it was a long time ago!**_

Letting myself smile fully at Jasper was one of the strangest moments in my life. I could feel my cheeks getting a little warm with my blush that was caused when his eyes widened.

"Yeh, I'm doing good."

"Are you in town long?" He suddenly rushed out before he shuffled uncomfortable – this was new for both of us. "It's just I know that everyone would like to see you, plus I think Alice would kill me if she found out that I saw you and she didn't." He laughed but he looked a little bit too scared at the thought, my own laughter shocked both of us.

Guilt swam around me as soon as Alice was mentioned. I hadn't talked to my best friend and sister-in-law in four years. Looking down I noticed the ring on his hand and nodded towards it.

"Married the pixie then?" I joked before shaking my head at myself. I was not here to make up for lost time. A smile jumped on my face when I saw Jasper beam as he nodded.

"Though, your ring sure does put the one I bought for her in the shadows. It's a . . . it's one big ring that's on your finger." The hesitation made it obvious that was not what he had wanted to say. I fought the urge to take the ring off. As I nodded the level of uncomfortableness increased again.

"Urm, congratulations and all that jazz. I hope he makes you happy." I couldn't find anything sarcastic in his voice and part of me wished he was going to be a dick about the whole thing.

"He does."

He looked at his gold watch that my dad had given him when he turned eighteen before cursing and sending me an apologetic smile.

"I've got to go I'm meant to be picking up Peter." He rushed out before practically jumping at me and wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug. I froze. He released me before starting to walk away, though he kept looking at me.

"Peter?"

"Oh! He's our son . . . he'd really like to meet his aunty Bella. I'll see you around?" He questioned as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on me.

"I'm an aunty?" I heard myself whisper. My eyes started to burn and my throat tightened around itself. How much had I missed out on?

"Bella! Will I see you around?" Jasper spoke louder than before. Obviously my brand new guilt trip had been ignoring him.

"I was planning on leaving by tomorrow." I mumbled but now I wasn't so sure. Jasper seemed to be able to sense this but didn't say anything about it instead he just smiled at me.

"See you soon Bella." He beamed at me again and my confusion was starting to bubble again. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ He started to walk away with a wave before turning around and said the one thing that made my mouth drop open. "You're my favorite sister-in-law, by the way."

So I said the only thing I could think of.

"I'm your only sister-in-law, you idiot." But I found myself laughing towards the end. He beamed before shrugging and waving again. My own hand started to wave before I noticed and clenched it shut.

The heavens opened and rain started to dance around as it hit the floor. Looking up the apartment building seemed to be looming over me almost like it was going to swallow me whole. Sighing, my ringed hand went to push my hair out my face. Looking at the ring I reminded myself why I was here to begin with.

Lets get this over with. _Yeh, cause this is going to be so easy Bella. _

Walking into the building I noticed that it had all been made to look more up to date but there was still no doorman or security. You would have to be off your head to try and rob anyone in this building though. Walking towards the lift I could feel my brain trying to ignore all the memories – good and bad.

I spent the whole time in the lift arguing with myself: should I leave the ring on or should I take it off? When the lift dinged I nearly jumped a foot in the air. The doors seemed to stay shut for too long, they seemed to open slower than they ever used to. Before stepping out I looked around the lift to see that it was now all mirrored walls with a gold handrail around the middle – that was new.

There was only one door on this floor. Two potted plants either side of it. My eyes fell on the small welcome mat that had been a joke Christmas gift off Emmett. It looked so worm out. And just like that I was outside my old door. My phone started to ring but I ended the call without looking to see who it was. Gently I twisted the handle of the door and frowned when it started to open. _Why the hell is the door open? Anyone could just walk in. __**Why do you care?**_

My body locked at the door clicked closed behind me. I had walked into the same house as the one I left. My eyes scanned the kitchen to the living room to the never used storeroom near the stairs. Apart from a few odds and ends and the fact that it was a little messy it was a carbon copy of the day that I left.

Stumbling forward noises from upstairs caused me to halt once again. I was freaking out because it just seemed too easy for me to do this. I was nervous but I _wanted_ this to be over, I wanted to marry Mike and have a happily ever after.

Slowly I made my way up the stairs and towards the bedroom, hopefully he's alone or this is going to be all kinds of awkward.

"_Hey girl that Edward is having sex with. I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow him for a minute so he can sign our divorce papers but once that is done you can go back to your sex." _I really don't think that would go down well.

The door opened before I reached it and automatically my right hand went to rip the ring off my left. It was just about to come off when the voice I had missed the most stopped me.

* * *

**AN:So happy to be back people.  
Hope you enjoy the rewrite.  
Love to hear from you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd Follow You (rewrite)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This will be a M for dark(ish) themes.**

-/-/-

_The door opened before I reached it and automatically my right hand went to rip the ring off my left. It was just about to come off when the voice I had missed the most stopped me._

"There's no point taking it off. I know your engaged to someone." Edward sighed as he quickly brushed past me. Whirling around I saw his muscular back descend down the stairs. His copper hair was a little shorter than when I left and he seemed taller.

Automatically I followed him towards the kitchen only to see him sat at the table with two glasses of juice. One in front of him and one opposite him. From the side I could admit that he had grown into a very beautiful man – though he always had been.

Slowly I sat opposite him and felt my eyebrows push together due to his smug grin on his face. His own face had a faint bruise under his right eye but had matured and everything just seemed to fit.

Just as I was about to open my mouth he cut me off.

"I'm not signing the papers." His voice was firm but his eyes were bright. Why was he acting so civil? . . . _wait – what did he say? _

"_What?"_

"You heard me. I'm not signing your goddam divorce papers _sugar-tits_." he smirked at me as he added the last bit knowing how much I hated being called that. My patience was starting to slip.

"You need to sign the papers." I snapped after taking a deep breath. Grabbing my drink I downed it in two gulps hoping it would calm me down. The taste of apple distracted me for a second until I noticed the smile slipping off his face.

"I don't need to do anything." _Why was he so fucking stubborn!_

"Yes you do. Stop being an ass and sign the papers!" Finally I snapped as a snatched the divorce papers out of my bag and pushed them towards him. This caused him to snap.

"_I'm_ being an ass? Oh that's fucking rich. You show up here after five years and demand a divorce and I'm the ass? Who are you to be making demands anyway!" His voice was at a calm level but he was speaking through clenched teeth.

_This was not meant to be happening this way. _

"I've sent you these papers four times already. If you'd signed them I wouldn't be fucking here, would I? You said you would divorce me if I found Mr. Right and I have so . _Sign_. _The_. _Fucking_. _Papers_!"

He smirked at me again and I really wanted to slap it off his stupid face.

"No. This "Mr. Right"" - he made air quotes and snorted humorlessly when my hands clenched - "doesn't know anything about you, the real you. Stop trying to kid yourself." and with that he walked away into the living room and turned on the TV. Letting out a scream of frustration I felt like I was nineteen again and not twenty-six.

"Edward. You don't know me anymore, I'm not the same stupid girl who married her best friend because she was drunk." I spat out as I stormed into the room. Even after all these years I saw his perfect mask flinch as he tried to not show any emotion.

"How you wound me." He sighed sarcastically with an eye role. For a second I felt bad and wanted to take back my words, he had always been there for me, he had been my rock for so many years, he was – _lets not go down that path Bella. _

"Edward." I finally sighed and found myself standing next to his chair.

"Until he knows the real Bella, I'm not signing anything. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not enjoying this. I'm just trying to stop you from getting hurt." He mumbled as he turned the TV off and faced me. He was speaking so honestly to me that it was if I'd never left.

I cleared my throat and blinked to push back the tears that had surfaced.

"I know you're only trying to look out for me but he knows me and he loves me . . . please, just sign the papers." I pleaded and was ignored.

"Edward!"

He ignored me again. And again. And again.

"Urck! Stop being such a bastard about this! What are you five! Be a man for once if you life!" I was full out screaming as I pushed myself away from him and started to pace around the room. He jumped to his feet and started to storm towards me with his face twisted into a sneer.

The front door was forcible pushed open and both our head snapped towards the figure barging in on our argument.

"E-Emmett?"

"Oh, you recognize me then? I thought you must have forgotten all about us or been in some accident because no one just ignores their own family for _five years_." My very very very angry big brother snapped as he moved towards us. On impulse I moved closer to Edward and it seemed that it was the same impulse that made him stand in front of me just slightly.

Emmett had always been large, even when we were little – he was large. Yet over the last five years he became HUGE. One of his arms seemed as big as my head. Maybe it was because I had been arguing with Edward, or maybe it was because I was aunty and had never met my nephew, or maybe it was because my big brother was looking at me like he wanted to spit at me _or_ it could have been a mix of things but suddenly I launched myself at Emmett and found myself sobbing in his chest.

He didn't respond straightaway but then he wrapped his huge arms around me and trapped me against him just like he used to do when we were little.

"Oh Bella." I felt rather than heard him mumble. I had been pushing away all these feelings for years but dammit I missed my family. I wanted them to get along with Angela. I wanted to check my phone to see stupid texts off them. I just wanted them, but I also wanted them so accept who I was now . . . and who I was with.

I was too busy enjoying being back in my brothers arms to pay attention to whatever he was saying to Edward. I could feel his chest move or when his arms tightened around me briefly but all I could think was: the last time he held me like this was when mom left.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as he loosened his arms around me but instead of letting me stand on my own I found myself standing near Edward. When I looked up to see the look on his face he sent me a sad smile before lightly running his hand down my arm – something he hadn't done since we were teenagers. That used to be his way of saying he was there for me.

"Yeh?" I sounded confused and I was because in the space of ten minutes Edward Cullen had done a 180 flip.

"Everyone is coming to say hey." Emmett continued. I felt my eyebrows raise. There was no way my parents and in-laws were coming. "Dad wants to see you tomorrow" Emmett hesitated at this.

And just like that I felt like a was seven again and about to be told off for not tiding my room. Swallowing I nodded. I could do that _hopefully_.

"He still loves you, you know. They all do." Edward said as soon as Emmett went to open the door to all the other people I just left. I looked into his eyes are saw that they were darker than normal, they seemed almost emerald green right now. I nodded because I couldn't express how much his words meant to me – even if they were lies.

I went back to looking at the floor and pacing. What if Alice doesn't talk to me? I mean she rang me a year after I left and asked me home for Christmas, but that was the year I needed to stay at home working. What if Rosalie hates me now?

I felt smaller arms wrap around me suddenly and then heard some giddy babble from my new huger. Alice.

"I knew you'd come back! I knew it, I knew it! I'm so happy." She was so happy that I didn't have the heart to tell her that I planned on leaving tomorrow – though now I seem to have plans.

She was still as small as she always was. Her hair was cut shorter and she still looked ridiculously good and to think she was a mother.

"Alice move, I want to hug my baby sister." Rosalie's throaty laugh caused me to look up. Alice didn't move so Rosalie just hugged around her. I could feel my face moving to a strange half smile of confusion. They weren't just hugging me they were squeezing the life out of me – and I really didn't care. Edward told them to back off when he could tell I was getting lightheaded from the lack of blood flow.

Rosalie looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was up and she was quickly brushing away a few tears that fell from her bright blue eyes. She still had a few inches over me but her height suited her. They both finally released me and I saw that Jasper was talking to Emmett who had decided to take up the whole sofa. He sent me another wave, I sent one back with only a little hesitation.

"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see it!" Alice giggled and my ringed hand was suddenly yanked from my side to her face. I studied both Rosalie's and Alice's face as they looked at my ring.

Rosalie's whole face twitched before she sighed and sent me a smile. Alice's eyebrows pushed together before a look of surprise took over. Alice started to twist my hand slightly as she continued to study my ring.

"Do _you_ like it?" Rosalie asked as Alice twisted my hand around.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" _Because it's huge and is heavy!_

"Well -" Rosalie started before cutting herself off and shaking her head slightly. Obviously she had been thinking the same thing as I had.

Looking down at my engagement ring I felt awful for not liking it as much as I should. It was a thick gold ring that housed a larger gold circle full of tiny diamonds with one larger diamond in the middle. Anything but simple, but it was Mike's way of showing his love for me so for that reason alone I loved it.

"It's one hell of a ring Bella." Alice practically giggled as she finally let my hand fall to my side. She took a step back and looked me dead in the eyes. Although I tried not to I found feel myself shifting nervously.

"You're in a dress." I blinked as her statement clicked in my head. _All that nervousness for that? _I just looked at her with my eyebrows pushed up. "You're in a dress and not in jeans." she continued as if that had been obvious.

Just as I was about to ask her what she on about my phone started to chirp from my bag. Following the sound to the kitchen I reached into my bag and pulled it out and flicked it open as quickly as possible.

"Hello?"

"Did you just run to the phone?" Mike's voice made my whole body loose any tension that had been left after re-meeting everyone. I could hear him chuckling and could see him shaking him head at me in my mind.

"You caught me. How are you? Did the meeting go well today?" I questioned. He had been worrying about this meeting for weeks now, he never really went in to much detail about it but some people he used to work for were accusing him of using blackmail to get to where he was today – total crap if you ask me.

"Oh it was fine. They apologized. Anyway, what did you parents say? Are they happy?" Mike was starting to sound giddy and a smile moved its way onto my face.

"I haven't actually been to see them yet, I went to my old house to collect some stuff and ran into my brother and all my old friends." My answer was as honest as it could be. My eyes landed on the real reason I was here – the divorce papers. Silently I wedged them back into my bag that I had left on the chair next to me.

"Tell me about your old house. It was an apartment, wasn't it?" Mike asked. My stomach felt uneasy as I had no idea where these questions would lead.

"Yeh, I lived in it with Edward. You know this." My answer was hesitant at best.

"Over looking the park? Apartment 1901? Two fake trees near the front door?" I could hear his smile.

My stomach churned when I realized that he was right outside. This was it. It was all over. Our relationship was going to end all because I had been a stupid teenager and ran off and got married. My eyes were burning with the tears that had collected in them. My body dragged its way towards the door, my phone still pressed tightly against my ear I ignored everything my brain was saying and yanked open the front door only to be greeted by a huge sunflower.

"A sunflower for my sunshine" Mike's voice came from behind the golden plastic petals. I chuckled and smiled without wanting to and took the flower as he offered it to me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked as he took my face in his warm hands. He was still dressed in his most expensive suit. It was tailored to fit him perfectly, normally seeing him in this suit made me want to grab him and kiss him as if he had the only air left in the world but today it just made me feel like I had been clinging onto a dream for far too long.

"It's just emotional being back here, I guess." that was a half-truth at least.

He wrapped his arms around me and spun me in a quick circle. Nausea made its way from my stomach up my throat before I placed back on the ground and my whole body gave a shudder. _Can you die from heartbreak?_

"Come on, introduce me to everyone." He was so perfect. He was looking over my shoulder with a smile on his face and he had no idea that this was going to rip out his heart.

Stumbling forward, Mike kept an arm wrapped around me as we entered the living room. This was it – this was the end.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Emmett's POV.**

"Hello, I'm Mike. Isabella's fiance." _What a tool. _Mike beamed at us. He obviously hadn't noticed the terrified expression on Bella's face or the fact that she was shaking like a leaf.

I didn't like him. I didn't like his stupid _I'm rich_ suit. I didn't like that he had his arm around my baby sister and I most certainly didn't like how much Bella liked him.

Looking around to room quickly I noticed Edward stiffen at the word fiance. He knew already, we all did. Just because she left didn't mean we didn't keep tabs on her. Edward knew everything she had ever done – to where she gets her coffee to what date she met her best friend Angela. I highly doubt he had told her that in the middle of their screaming match though.

Feeling Rosie's hand slip around my left arm before she gave me the push to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Swan. Bella's brother. Nice to meet you." I lied straight to his face and from the way his lips twitched, he knew I was lying. Being the gentleman Charlie raised me to be I held my hand out. Bastard tried to put force into the shake: I have more strength in my little toe than he has in his whole body.

"Bella?" Mike's voice went up a pitch as he sent _Bella_ a confused look.

"It's short for Isabella." Bella explained with a shrug. I felt myself shoot her a look – she hated being called Isabella, it was something Renee used to do when we little.

Rosalie's hand ran around my side and it was stupid that I could tell she was proud of me for not doing something . . . me like. She stepped forward and offered her hand to Mike. We both noticed as he checked her out. My jaw clenched. The joys of being married to a beautiful woman.

"I'm Rosalie Swan. Bella's sister-in-law." Rose introduced herself but she was sending Bella an apologetic look. I heard and saw Bella hiccup before freezing. This time she shot me a lot. I ignored it.

Edward moved to talk to Mike next and it was as if the whole room held its breath. He looked at Bella for a second before scratching his jaw and holding his out his hand to Mike.

"Edward Cullen. Bella's cousin and best friend." He didn't smile as he introduced himself to his wives fiance but his lie was believable. You could see Bella's body almost deflate from the lack of stress in the second.

Edward and Mike shook hands and you could feel the tension radiating off the both of them. Though Mike really had nothing to be tense about unless he could see Edward's feelings for my sister: but he was very _very_ good at hiding them.

"I'm Alice Hale and this is my husband Jasper." Alice pipped in from across the room.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mike lied. It had to be a lie. We weren't nice people and we were most certainly not nice people to meet all at once.

He clapped his hands together before turning to face Bella. She smiled at him and he bent down to give her a kiss when Edward turned the TV back on and all full blast. We all jumped except Edward who just sat in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Rosalie left my side to go stand near Edward. They acted like they didn't get on but they loved each other like siblings. Rosalie was the only person he would talk to about Bella once she left, and no matter how much I beg she still won't tell me what he says.

"So what is it you do Mike?" Jasper asked as Alice went to go stand by her brother as well. I could practically hear Bella's eyes roll as I went to stand next to Jasper.

Mike looked pretty smug before he gave us his answer. Even Bella was beaming with pride. His job wasn't that good. _So what he works in his mommy's company, I work for my dad's. _

"I've actually just taken over control of my mother's magazine company." He answered with a smirk.

"Wow. Impressive." If I hadn't of known Jasper as long as I had, I would have thought he was being sincere. Bella shot him a glare – okay maybe he didn't sound that sincere.

"What is it you do?" Mike asked back out of politeness.

"I work for my dad actually. I fix computers with Alice." Jasper answered. Mike nodded and once again didn't notice Bella freeze. Her hands became fists before she she took a deep breath and held it before turning and storming into the kitchen. _She really had to let her issues with Jasper go. _

Mike followed her looking confused. I head Jasper sigh and saw his shoulders hunch. He rolled his eyes at the apologetic look I sent him but smiled when I slapped him on the back. It had always been like this, I don't know why we both thought it would change.

"Talking about dad, have you told him she's back yet?" I asked Jasper as I made myself comfortable on Edward's couch.

"Like hell am I going to be the one to tell him!" Was the snorted answer I got back from Jasper.

"It's not like he won't know. That man sees all." Edward chuckled as he continued to flick through the TV channels.

We all fell into easy conversation after that. Apart from Edward who was trying to act like he wasn't listening in on Bella and Mike talking in the kitchen.

Alice was in the middle of explaining Peter's new habit of rubbing her stomach before bed in hope of getting a little brother or sister when Bella's voice caused her to pause.

"What do you mean _it's just a stupid story_!" Her voice became deeper as she mimicked Mike's voice. We all listened as she banged around in the kitchen before pacing back into the living room. Mike following behind her looking aggravated.

_Breaking them up should be easier than I though. _

"The girl was seven years old. What seven year old is going to believe in a story about a lost fairy? Your being over emotional about this." He sighed towards the end. I let out a low whistle as he finished. Things not to say to a pissed off woman – calling them over emotional should be rule one.

Jasper tried to hide his chuckle behind a cough as Edward lent forward to get out of his chair. Rosalie's hand quickly shot out and pushed him back before she acted like she hadn't done anything when he shot her a look.

Bella snapped her eyes closed before taking a breath through clenched teeth. You could hear the air being pulled in through her mouth.

"That's not that point Mike. We've been over this before." She finally spoke before covered her face with her hands and turning to walk upstairs. As she reached the top of the stairs Mike made a move to follow her.

"I'll go. If she sees you it will just piss her off more." Edward spoke up in a bland voice. Mike's whole body twirled towards him.

"Excuses me? I'm her fiance, who do you think you are?" Mike bite out as he took a step towards Edward.

Jasper nudged me before lifting his eyebrows and pointing his head in their direction. _I_ wasn't getting involved in this; it was their mess. Part of me expected Edward to rat out Bella in that second but I wasn't surprised when he didn't.

"Just get out my way before I kick you out my house."

I was surprised when Mike actually moved. Maybe the boy did have some sort of warning going off in his head. He had no idea what any of us were capable of. At least his was wise enough to move and not keep mouthing off.

Mike was not prepared to have the rest of us blatantly stare at him. It was like watching a squirming fish. He cleared his throat a few times before looking around and then pulling out his phone and walked out the apartment saying he was going to make a call.

"Yeh, I can totally see what she sees in him." Alice snorted.

* * *

**Tell me what you're thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd Follow You (rewrite)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This will be a M for dark(ish) themes.**

-/-/-

_Mike was not prepared to have the rest of us blatantly stare at him. It was like watching a squirming fish. He cleared his throat a few times before looking around and then pulling out his phone and walked out the apartment saying he was going to make a call._

_"Yeh, I can totally see what she sees in him." Alice snorted._

-/-/-/-/-/

**Bella's POV. **

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as Edward sat next to me and silently joined me as I looked out of the bedroom window.

The guest room was slightly bigger but I loved the view of the park so much I made Edward make this our room, he didn't complain. Well he did, but that was only when I made him move the bed for the second time.

The park hadn't changed much. There was still the line of trees that lead towards the playground and on the right side of the park it opened onto fields that just had long grass at the moment. It was still very green and the rain just seemed to make everything a little brighter.

"What for?" He finally asked before he tried to muffle a yawn.

Turning to face him I noticed that he had light purple bags as well as his right eye having a fading black eye. He hadn't shaved in a day and his skin looked a bit too pale. My eyes obviously had not been paying that much attention to first time I took him in.

"Everything. The way I yelled at you." _The way I left_.

He shrugged but I knew he had forgiven me; because that was what he did – he always forgave me. There was no point bringing up the papers now, _no matter how much I want to_. Now that Mike was here; he would have to sign them. He wouldn't want to stop me being happy.

"How did you get that?" I asked as I ran my finger over his black eye gently. The feeling was still there – the small pulse that made everything about us so confusing. I ignored it, I always did.

"The black eye?" He asked as he moved closer but yet my hand drop. I nodded. "Someone didn't like what I was telling them."

He sent me a look that I hadn't had to see in a long time and I was reminded once again why I wanted my new life. Being away for so long had made me forget what it was like to be back home, the nights with no sleep, the looks when they couldn't physically say the answer and the pain of waiting for a phone call.

"Ah." Was the only indication I gave him that I had heard what he had said.

"You weren't being over emotional, I know how much your books mean to you." Edward declared before picking up my ringed hand and playing with my fingers.

I could feel myself smiling at his words but I didn't want to hear them off him.

"So let's look at this bad boy." He chuckled faintly before he pulled my hand closer to his face and inspected my ring much like Alice had.

"Uh Bella . . . since when were you into flashy crap?"

"I'm not!" I huffed in response.

"Hate to break it to you baby cakes, but this is flashy crap." Edward chuckled before giving me my hand back.

"It's Mike's way of showing his love for me. So leave it." I snapped but smiled when he nudged his shoulder into mine and gave me an apologetic smile.

"What's green and has wheels?" Edward asked the same joke he had introduced himself to me when we were little and I felt my shoulders shake at the memory and the awful joke.

"I don't know, what's green and has wheels?" I managed to ask even though I was silently giggling and shaking my head.

"Grass. I lied about the wheels." He beamed at me and just like that we were Edward and Bella again, not idiot teenagers, not a failed marriage. We were just Edward and Bella – best friends.

"So, anyone special in your life I should know about?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He pushed me slightly before laughing.

"Nope not really, I sometimes meet up with Tanya if I'm that bored but no one special." He answered with a bored shrug.

_Tanya? Tan-ya? Tanya? The only Tanya I remember is that annoying slut._

"You don't mean loud mouth sobbing in the lift Tanya?" I finally squeaked as my mouth dropped open and I gasped at him. The slight embarrassed look that filtered across his face gave him away.

"Ew. That is nasty. Is she still a slut? Why would you sleep with a slut Edward? Does she have a baby daddy? You're not her baby daddy, right?" I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't stop the questions my brain was flinging at my mouth.

"No! I'm not her baby daddy! God Bella, I'm a big boy now I know how to have safe sex. We just hook up every now and then. We don't even have sex that much." He snapped but ran his hands through his hair so I knew it was out of embarrassment.

I laughed at him until he turned my questions on me.

"So, you're going to be having sex with one person for the rest of your life. Is it good sex at least?" He asked and I paled.

My hands found my way to my hair as I mumbled my answer.

"We haven't had sex yet."

"Whys that then?" It was an innocent question. But the answer so so confusing that I could feel my eyes filling up with stupid traitor tears and my chest started to feel heavier with each breathe I took.

"Bella? It was just a question. Calm the fuck down!" Edward spoke but it seemed further away until I felt my whole body being moved forwards and backwards.

Forwards and backwards. It was quicker now.

"Snap the fuck out of it sugar-tits!"

My head cleared and my eyes focused on the concerned green eyes that were peering into my own eyes.

"I hate when you call me that." I said the words without thinking but I got a beam for an answer. It was a full toothed beam as well.

"Explain the freak out." He wasn't asking. His eyes stayed locked with mine even when I tried to move away. I hadn't realized he was still holding my shoulders until my shifting caused his hands to fall and brush along my chest.

We both ignored it. He put his hands either side of my legs and I continued to ignore my body's natural reaction.

"It's pathetic." I warned but he just perched his lips at me and tilted his head to right. Sighing I started to explain.

"It's to do with the baby." I stopped because he had suddenly moved back and sat up straight. When he didn't speak but just looked at me with an empty look I continued. "It's just, I felt so lost and guilty when we lost it and I can't stand the thought of feeling that way again. And I know, I had sex _after_ but it has something to do with being in a relationship with someone. Every time I think about being with him I worry that it might happen again, and I can't go through it again. I can't."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt him brush away my tears. After that ugly sobs took over and I found myself curling up in his chest. We'd moved at some point, we were now laying down on the bed, his head was resting on top of mine and every few seconds he would sniff.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." His voice was rough and I shrugged. I really didn't want to get into this with him.

Over my life I developed a very good way of living and being content: avoiding the big issues. So far it had worked for me no matter how much Edward or my brother tried to break my habit. And this was one big issue I planned on avoiding forever.

"Have you told him?" Edward asked as he turned his head so it was no longer resting on mine.

"Who? Mike?"

He nodded and I let out a snort. How would I explain that issue without explain the other issue of me being married.

"I'll take that as a no."

We didn't talk for about five minutes. My eyes looked around and took in the fact that the room was practically the same. The drapes, the chairs, the carpet, everything was the same.

"His mother is a bitch." I don't know where it came from but it felt _so_ good to say it someone who wasn't Angela.

"What's up with her?"

"I have no fucking clue. The woman just hates me! She insults me to my face and then spend hours if not days trying to get Mike to break up with me. She goes out of her way to make it publicly known how much she hates my books, I don't even care about that to be honest it just pisses me off that everything about her has to be so _public_." I was breathing heavily after my rant.

"Sounds like a class A bitch to me." Edward gave the answer I knew he would.

"I don't get it 'cause Esme thought I was awesome." I was whining. I knew this because Edward chuckled and rolled us so we were both laying straight on top of the bed. Technically he was on my side of the bed (the right side, furthest from the door and closest to the window) but I let that go for now.

"Esme still thinks your awesome." He spoke and I tried not to let his words sink in.

He yawned again and his eyes closed before he opened them after a few seconds. I brushed his hair out of his face when his eyes closed again. His head fell more comfortably into the pillow.

"Why are you so tired?" I finally asked when his head kept lolling to the side.

"I haven't been sleeping too well." He finally mumbled as his hand found mine. His eyes were still closed as he let out a yawn.

"Want me to leave?"

"No! Stay and mumble shit, it always helped me sleep." He chuckled before his mouth dropped open slightly and he feel asleep.

"Always the charmer. You douchebag." I snorted before brushing his hair out of his face again and moving to stand up.

His hand seemed to subconsciously move to grab me but I made sure to pull it away. We may have become Bella and Edward again, but it was better to not press my luck. My feelings for him were always going to be tucked firmly in the darkest part of my brain. Plus I know that no matter what I may have once felt for him was nothing in comparison to how I feel about Mike. But I still wasn't going to tempt old feeling to be rekindled. They had died for a reason.

Everything seemed to crack and pop as I stood up and stretched. _How long had we been talking?_ My legs ached as I walked towards the door and quickly slipped out, I didn't want to wake Edward up but it seemed like he was dead to the world at this point.

"Your lover boy is in the kitchen. On the phone. Again." Rosalie's semi sneer started me as soon as the bedroom door closed with a click. Turning around I saw that she was leaning again the stair banister with a half smile on her face.

"He's a business man." I defended Mike though he was nearly _always _on the phone. She showed no emotion for a while and we just looked at each other. Taking in each other fully for the first time in five years.

She looked happy. Her wedding ring was a stylish classical design and it sat perfectly on her finger. The blonde hair she had hated so much when I left was now styled so it was down to her shoulders. She looked healthy. Healthy and happy.

"So . . . you're married to my brother." I didn't mean to sound so bitter but once it was out I sounded like an old hag. Another thing I had missed. My own brother's wedding.

She crossed her arms over her chest and I felt myself doing the same thing. It was something we both used to do when we felt under attack. _I normally had my arms crossed around Jasper. Not his sister._

"Do you have an issue with that?" She was still as blunt as she used to be. I picked up the slight hitch in her voice that hold me that she was worried about my answer.

"Don't be an idiot. I have an issue with the fact that I didn't know. Yes I know, that's my fault." I cut her off before she could argue with me but she was smiling now and I knew that we were going to okay _eventually._

"You should go talk to your lover boy. He's been glancing at the stairs for the last two hours."

_Two hours!_

Smiling I started to make my way past her and down the stairs when she gently touched my shoulder. I turned to see her wet her bottom lip before speaking.

"They wouldn't want me to say this to you: but you really hurt them when you left. I understood, I didn't like it but I did get why you left. All the guys not so much. And I do mean _all_ of them." her light blue eyes locked on mine as she tried to stress her point. She sighed before continuing. "Just try to take it easy on them, it's really hard to see you again knowing that you're just going to leave again." She let go of my shoulder and quickly walked into the bathroom.

_Guilt trip award of the night goes to Rosalie Swan for her amazing guilt trip at the top of the stairs._

Sighing I pushed myself down the stairs and towards Mike. My eyes wanted to look at everyone in the living room but I knew it would just cause me to break if I saw them all sat there – like they used to do.

"Finally Isabella! I'm sorry I upset you with what I said. Please forgive me?" Mike begged as soon as I walked into the kitchen. I don't think I've ever seen him leap up so quickly in my life.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I just walked off. I just needed to calm down."

His phone bleeped and his eyes quickly zapped down to it before he took my hands in his and pulled me against his firm but comfortable chest.

"I better get going to my hotel. Some emails need sending before tomorrow. You're meeting with your parents tomorrow? Do you want me to come with you?" He released me and looked into my eyes as he asked his questions.

"It's best if I see them first. They really don't like change. It is okay to leave the day after that? I know you hate being out the office for more than two days at a time." I joked and he chuckled before kissing my lips with a smirk.

"The day after tomorrow will be fine. Right, I better be off. I love you. Ring me once you've talked to them?" He asked as we both made it towards the door. With a few more kisses but nothing that wasn't a chaste peck he finally made it into the lift.

My body turned into goo and slowly collected on the floor. With my head resting against the wall and my legs straight out in front of me I finally let every ounce of tension leave my body. It was as if I was about to become a puddle on the floor. _Here lies Isabella Cullen (Swan/Hopefully soon to be Newton), who died when she suddenly became a puddle due to all the stress leaving her body. May she rest in a calm peace forever._

_I really need some sleep._ With the fact that I was going slightly crazy I pushed myself off the floor and into my old flat.

"People. Out." Edward's sleep filled voice snapped from the top of the stairs. I left the door open and found myself sleepily hugging everyone before closing and locking the door and dragging myself up the stairs. My eyes felt heavy and I yawned at nearly every other step.

Making my way towards the guest bedroom I only had the ability to mumble a question when I was suddenly in my own room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked with a yawn as he closed our door.

"To bed." I tried to say it but it came out as a yawn.

This seemed to take him a while to process.

"But you sleep in here." He sounded like a confused four year old. He ran his hands through his hair before throwing me one of his old tops and slithering into bed.

"I don't think my fiance would like me sleeping in another mans' bed." I mumbled but I had already stripped and put his top on. It was just so comfy and my bed was so close. With a jolt his hand wrapped around my arm and he yanked me to the bed.

I didn't have it in me to argue. I just wanted to sleep.

"You're my wife." He grumbled before he yawned and turned off all the lights. A stream of moonlight came through the gap in the curtains but my body soon found itself in my old bed. It was so comfy. With one last yawn I let my eyes close and my head hit the pillow.

-/-/-/-/

**Edward's POV.**

If I hadn't known Charlie my whole life, the man would terrify me. He was built like a defensive hockey player and hardly spoke. He was in his sixties now but he'd never let it show. The respect I had for him grew over the years; he was a father figure and then my boss.

He was the eyes and ears of our job. If someone did something, he knew about it. So I wasn't surprised when he turned up at my door with a beaming Sue at six in the morning.

I'd been awake for hours. The heat of another body waking me in the early hours of the morning and for one blissful second it was as it the last few years had never happened, I was waking up next to my Bella and everything was fine – until I saw that stupid ass ring on her finger. After glaring at the ring for about a minute I knew I had to get out the bed before she woke up, the only reason she fell asleep with me in the first place was that I had practically dragged her into the room.

Before Charlie and Sue arrived I'd spent my time looking through the divorce papers that were in Bella's bag. Not that I didn't have my own copies, I burnt the first one she sent me in a drunken rage but the other three I kept locked away in my bedroom. They were like a sick reminder that she was once here, she had once married my stupid ass and that at one point in time she could stand to be near me.

The girl I had been so desperately in love with for most of my life was not the same woman who stormed in to our home demanding a divorce but the part of me that had died when she slammed the door on her way out had sparked back to life now she was back and it scared the shit out of me.

Charlie wasn't very subtle when he entered the kitchen, his eyes swept over all the counters looking for empty bottles and cans. Sue just put a hand on my shoulder and rolled her eyes with a smile before snatching the divorce papers off the table and putting them out of sight.

"I haven't been drinking." my tone was bitter enough for Charlie to look a bit embarrassed.

Sue was a lot more subtle in her checking, she was looking for food to cook for breakfast to cover her snooping. After we finished eating and Sue put the leftovers in the fridge to be warmed up later, Charlie stroked his moustache and sighed.

"Do you want me to go wake her up?" I finally asked when Sue gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No. I'm sure she had a busy day yesterday." Charlie declared slowly as if he was convincing himself that she needed her sleep.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Charlie went through the local news paper and I finished some paper work that I forgot about yesterday. Sue was slowly bubbling and about to explode with curiosity when Bella entered the kitchen.

The reunion between father and daughter wasn't the same as when she saw Emmett, there was no sobbing or running, Charlie just stood and opened his arms and she walked into them. It was Sue who was crying slightly hysterically as she joined the hug.

"Don't you ever go that long without calling us again. You hear me young lady. I have half a mind to ground you." Sue mumbled as she went to squeeze her step daughter.

"I'm really sorry." was all she said and the subject was dropped.

A large part of me wanted Charlie to loose it, like he did when she left – he beat the shit out of me. I wanted him to make her feel as stupid and immature as he made me feel. I wanted him to tell her that she was making a mistake, that she belonged here with me in Forks where all her family was. He just smiled and kissed the top of her head and asked how her books were going.

_This isn't fair! She leaves and I get the blame and now they all want to act like it never happened. Well fuck you all and especially fuck you Bella. _**_Get over yourself Cullen she's not back for you, she's back to get rid of you._**

I sat in silence watching them all reconnect and reminisce and then she started to fucking gush about Mike. And Charlie _my father in law_ was saying how he sounds "swell" and a "top notch guy" and how he can't wait to meet the man who's made his little girl so happy.

_See if I come in to work the next time you need me, you huge mustache! _**_You're acting like a child you pathetic idiot. _**

"What did everyone think of Mike then?" Sue cut Charlie off as he opened his mouth again, probably to offer to take the fucker fishing. I can't fish for shit.

"I guess they thought he was very hard working, he had to take a lot of calls when he was here." Bella spoke with a proud smile "I think they liked him." She beamed at this and Sue's eyes jumped to mine with a look that very clearly said: don't say anything.

Woman could read my mind, I had been tempted to say that her brother thought her new fiance was a dick but wouldn't say anything because we can all see how much she loves him. _It's just fucking great._

"We can't wait to meet him, you'll bring him to Esme's tonight." Sue declared with a nod of her head. I watched in amusement as my flustered wife tried to think of a reason not to take her fiance to her in-laws and I chuckled when she sighed and nodded.

Sue convinced Bella to go on a walk with her in the park to catch up, leaving me with the traitor.

"You're mad at me." Charlie chuckled as he went through his phone. I didn't answer him, I just sat still and glared at him.

He didn't look at me but shook his head. We sat in silence for about five minutes.

"I have a job for you tonight." He stated as if today hadn't happened. As if his long gone daughter hadn't returned.

_I need a drink._

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd Follow You (rewrite)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or it's characters. This will be a M for dark(ish) themes.**

-/-/-

_"You're mad at me." Charlie chuckled as he went through his phone. I didn't answer him, I just sat still and glared at him._

_He didn't look at me but shook his head. We sat in silence for about five minutes._

_"I have a job for you tonight." He stated as if today hadn't happened. As if his long gone daughter hadn't returned._

_I need a drink._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Bella's POV**

"Sure, I can't wait to meet your parents. They sound lovely." Mike enthused down the phone before we arranged a place to meet and hung up.

Making my way through the front door of my old house I took in the silence and was once again rocketed me back to the nights of sitting alone and waiting. Making my way to the fridge I saw the same old note pad saying the same old line that used to drive me crazy.

_**Needed at work. Don't wait up.**_

It was like a punch in the throat, having spent the afternoon with Sue I had been asking myself if leaving all this was worth it. I could live here with Mike, be closer to my family and not so close to his mother but that note reminded me why I didn't want Mike here in the first place.

When I first left I put so much energy into forgetting what life was like here and moving on with my life. When my mom died I took it as a sign to stay away, she had spent most her life in Forks and the rest of her life resenting it and what it represented to her.

Grabbing the divorce papers from the area Sue told me she put them I went to leave them on Edward's bed knowing he would see them.

Could I have my family and best friend back and get my happily ever after with Mike? Whenever I try to put them together in my mind they just don't click, they almost repel each other. Mike was too good and honest for this life; the half truths and the unspoken questions.

-/-/-/

Why I had been foolish enough to think that it would just be me and Mike and my parent figures tonight? Of course they invited everyone else.

Getting to meet Peter was amazing. He looked just like a mini Jasper but wanted all the attention just like Alice. Peter was also a bit obsessed with his uncle Ed.

"And then the yellow truck took the green one away." Peter ended his run down of some children show that he had just watched and waited for good ol' uncle Ed to look surprised before moving on to the next topic.

Esme and Carlisle had been very welcoming to Mike and even offered him a room to sleep in. Edward almost chocked on his drink. The night past smoothly, everyone was nice and polite. Alice and Jasper left pretty early due to Peter passing out on Esme's knee. Emmett and Rosalie followed soon after leaving Edward silently brooding before he checked his watch and was out the house like his ass was on fire.

"That is some ring Bella." Esme gushed just as Mike was about to leave for his hotel. There was no hostility in her voice, she was genuinely happy for me and it made me feel a bit better about being here.

"Isabella deserves the best." Mike declared as we made our way to the front door. We said our goodbyes and got into the taxi to the hotel.

"You're happy here Isabella. I've decided to take some time off work and stay here with you, to get to know your family. I think this little town will be the prefect place to get married, we could even have a house here for when we feel like getting away. What do you say, marry me in Forks?" Mike asked with a beam and I knew it wasn't really a question. He had already made up his mind.

I was getting married in Forks, the town that was the home to my family, the town that was the home to my husband.

I kept a tight smile on my face until he had to get out of the taxi. We both stepped out and Mike shuffled in his suit and loosened his top button.

"So that was everyone." I chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

Slowly he placed his lips very softly against the corner of my lips, leaving a tingling feeling to flow through my cheek and down my body.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I have a last minute call to make." Mike asked before kissing the other side of my mouth and warming the other side of my face.

"That's fine. I'll be at the apartment all day." I answered in a bit of a daze. My whole body felt like it was been lightly touched and it was sending me into a lusting haze.

With a kiss to my forehead he left to run into the hotel to get out of the rain.

Finding myself back in the apartment and alone a part of me welcomed the silence. It was that type of silence that can slowly drive you insane after a while but for the moment it was like a cool breeze on a hot day.

Ignoring all the negative thought that were about to buzz around my head I made my way to the guest bedroom, keeping my eyes locked in front of me. _Only because you know you want to go into your old room. _The guest room was completely different then when I left.

The bedroom set had been pushed against the walls and in the middle of the room a punching bag hung, in the far corner was a large gun safe that had chipped red paint on the door.

It was all I could look at, this huge block of metal seemed to be pulling me towards it. I'd only ever seen it the one time my dad sat me down in his study when I was sixteen years old. _What is it doing here?_ My hands landed on the cold metal and some old paint rubbed off onto my fingers. My left hand grasped the padlock, I was just feeling the weight of it in my hands and running my thumb over the dial when someone knocked once on the open door.

Spinning to face to door and trying to calm my heartbeat down I was greeted by a cautions looking Edward. We stood in silence for a bit before he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothings in it." He declared as if I had accused him of something.

"Okay? I was just wondering why it was here and not at Charlies." I answered.

He looked uncomfortable for a second before shrugging to himself.

"It was a way of showing that he trusted me." His voice turned bitter after that. "After you left, I was blamed and he wouldn't even be in the same room as me. Imagine that? A man who had been a second father to me all my life couldn't even look at me . . . after a while he got over it, and that's his way of saying he's sorry."

-/-/-/-/-/

**Edward's POV**

It was almost bitter sweet watching the emotions play across Bella's face. First sympathy followed by guilt, confusion, annoyance and finally she settled on unattached. The way she held herself - like she was better than me – was so different from the woman who had been my wife.

She wasn't even my friend any more, it seemed that my being just irritated her.

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes on mine before speaking.

"You need to get over it and move on. I am sorry that Charlie was so hard on you but let it go." She snapped.

And then I snapped.

"Who are you? Where has my best friend gone? She was an amazing girl, she liked the simple things in life and she saw the good in every-fucking-one, and now you're this rich, fake, self obsessed, pathetic lookalike of the girl I once married. You know what? I will sign your stupid papers -" I paused my rant at the beam that jumped to her face, I could feel my own twisted smile pull at my lips. "- I'll sign your papers when you show this fiance of yours, the true Bella. The girl from Forks, the girl who you still are deep down. But until then, you and me baby-cakes are going to be man and wife."

"You can't do that!" She screeched at me. Her face was turning a alarming shade of red but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Oh but I can. In fact, I change my mind. You don't need to show Mike who you really are . . . if you can show me that you're still the girl who way my best friend then I'll sign your papers and you can get on with your life."

She stood silently in front of me. When all she did was glare I realized that she wasn't going to answer.

Shaking my head at the idea that a large part of me was still very much in love with this _thing_ in front of me I shut the door and dragged myself downstairs to sleep on the couch. I couldn't sleep in our old bed with her being back, last night I had more or less passed out after not sleeping for the last few years.

Letting my head hit the back of the couch and my eyes close I aloud the frustration and anger to run through me. My hands shook slightly as my heart started to pound against my chest. The lungs within me started to feel like they were shrinking, making it hard to breath.

I needed a drink. I needed the burn and the blurriness that made everything go away. I needed to feel myself practically leave my body. I wanted it all to go away. For the last five years I'd fooled myself into think that if Bella came back, she had come back for me – not to get rid of me.

The dark room slowly become lighter as the sun came up. Another night without sleep. My ears picked up the sound of Bella making her way down the stairs, she was on the phone to Mike.

"Are you sure you want to do it here? What about your mother?" she came into my view and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to lean against the banister. The small smile that had been on her face morphed into a huge beam. "I love you too."

Letting my head fall back again I pushed back all the pain and anger and resentment, because I never made her smile like that in all the years that I was in her life.

A new pain came then. This one just closed off my heart. She was going to marry Mike because she knew I was going to sign those papers, she knew that if it made her happy that I'd do it.

_I hate my life._

I was about to open my mouth to tell her that I'd sign her stupid papers when she slowly walked towards me and started messing with her hands. _Why did she have to look so good?_

"You were right last night." She sighed. _Huh?_ "I do need Mike to know the girl from Forks, I don't want him to know everything about here-" she shot me a look that I hadn't seen in a long time, the "I don't want to know where you were or what you were doing" look "-but he should know who I was before I met him. Am I making sense?" Bella asked with a frustrated look across her face.

"You want him to know who you were but not the … darker parts of your past?" It was a guess but the way that she sent me a small smile I realized I'd hit the nail on the head.

_So you want him to know you, but not the parts of you that I'm involved in . . . that hurts.** Stop being such a complaining bitch Cullen.**_

"That seems like a wise thing to do." I answered as Edward the best friend because that was all I could be now.

"I was thinking that maybe you could try to get to know him a bit better. Honestly, he's the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

-/-/-/-/

"What the fuck man? Why did you drag us into this shit? I don't want to get to know him." Emmett snapped as quickly as possible as his sisters fiance took a phone call outside the car.

"If I have to suffer, you have to suffer."

Emmett was in the middle of a rant when Jasper punched him in the arm and told him to shut up before moving the conversation back to what it had been when Mike was still in the car.

"So how did you manage to get a month off work so quickly?" Jasper asked with faked interest.

"Being the boss has perks."

Over the last hour we had learned that Mike was without a doubt the most unsubtle person to marry my wife. Jasper was going through Bella's interests and Mike shared none of them.

"Oh, Alice thinks she's going to be pregnant within the month." Jasper told us when he got bored of talking to Mike – he had been the only one out of the three of us to do any talking.

The news that my sister would be a mom again didn't surprise me, she had a habit of just knowing things.

"Urck. Children." Mike exclaimed with a shudder.

My eyes opened so wide that they started to hurt and automatically I pulled the car over to the side of the road. Slowly we all turned to face Mike with the same shocked face.

"You don't like children." Emmett declared as Mike's eyebrows pushed together.

"Does Bella know?" Jasper asked at the same time.

"_Isabella_ and I haven't really talked about it."

"_Bella_ has always wanted a family." Jasper snarled back. The use of her full name obviously sending him back to our childhood and Renee.

Emmett and Jasper had taken the roles of informing Mike about his fiance so I spent my time trying to stop my mind from reliving the moment I was told I was going to be having a child. A perfect mix of me and her, a way of binding her to me that would last forever.

Bella had run away to deal with her pain and I just let it build for years even after she left until the day I found out that I was going to be an uncle, a man who couldn't even keep his child alive or his wife around, and my sister was going to trust me to look after her baby. Charlie found me a week later covered in vomit and alcohol.

"Look, this is something that me and my _fiance_ will talk about at another time. It's not that big of a deal." Mikes growl brought me out of my depressing thoughts with enough time to see Jasper turn away and huff and Emmett cross his arms and turn to glare at the road.

The drive to my parents house wad finished in silence with both Emmett and Jasper storming out the car before I had parked.

"Isabella has a ring like that." Mike pulled at the ring hanging from the chain around my neck and my body jerked with the need to remove his hand from his body for touching my ring.

"Friendship rings." I answered the question he didn't ask.

"My ring is bigger." He smirked and I could physically feel my eyebrows trying to move off my face. Stopping my lips from pulling up slightly took a lot more willpower than I was willing to admit.

"I'm sure you spent a lot of money getting it that way." I failed at keeping my tone from being too condescending but pointed out his fiance was inside before he could answer.

I opened the door to my parents house to be greeted to a frazzled looking Bella with forced smile storming towards Mike.

"Your mother is here."

* * *

**Please review, I love to hear your thoughts. **

**Sorry it's a bit smaller than the other chapters but I just found out that I've got the job I've wanted for ages and haven't really had the time to write.**


End file.
